


Lost and Found

by magnusthecactus (agameoflesmis)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post CATWS, Prompt Fic, Stuff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/magnusthecactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's found Bucky, but things don't exactly go back to the same.<br/>For instance, there is a new resident in the Avengers tower.<br/>And Sam gets a lot more annoyed every morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>disclaimer: All characters and setting belong to Marvel.<br/>From a prompt on tumblr I lost the link to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Being lost is a terrible thing.

It's been a year or so since Steve and Sam had found Bucky wandering aimlessly around America, most of the time staying in Washington, in the Smithsonian, trying to figure out who the hell he was. The exhibitions helped, he supposed, but it was really Steve who helped him patch up all the pieces. It was a hard time, but they got through it together. 

It was no less hard when Bucky found out that in the new age, men were allowed to marry. He freaked out when he saw a gay couple holding hands, strolling through Central Park peacefully. Of course, it took Steve a while to make him fully understand the concept of "homosexual rights" and stuff, but hey, what are supersoldiers for if they can't explain something to their best friend from the 40s?  
Then it got better, because a week later Steve told Bucky he loved him. Bucky didn't even think. He didn't even reply. He grabbed Steve's face and kissed him, tears brimming in his eyes because oh, it's been so long. So long he had to keep his feelings hidden, in fear of being called out for being queer. Even after Steve explained that being gay was acceptable now, he still couldn't really work up the courage to tell Steve first, scared of all the unknown possibilities lying out there, scared of being lost. Again.

But it's alright now.  
\---------------------------  
Bucky moves into Steve's floor in the Avengers tower. Officially. He has, technically, been living on Steve's floor, ever since they found him, but in a guest room, separated by numerous rooms and walls from where Steve slept. SHIELD hadn't been happy about letting an ex-soviet assassin living close to the quarters of an avenger, but Steve argued, and they eventually let him keep Bucky. Plus, the good side is that should he ever lose control, there'll be a team of superheroes to restrain him. But now everything that belongs to him (Some clothing, a toothbrush) is transferred into Steve's room and a bigger bed is ordered.

Tony throws them a surprise party. He calls it The Party To Celebrate 95-Year-Old Homos Coming Out and invites a half of the homosexual society in NYC. Steve is somewhat flattered. Bucky is just shocked and horrified.   
(Dammit, he should've known from the pitying looks Romanoff and Clint were giving him in the elevator.)

The rest of the avengers also show up at their own paces, with Banner and Thor already standing with Stark at the punch table, Thor smashing the cup and yelling "another!". "How're my favourite homosexual supersoldiers doing?!" Stark winks at them and Bucky and Steve blink back. Banner sighs and apologises and drags him away from them. Thor comes up to Steve and gives him a giant pat on the back, making him nearly choke on his punch. "Well done, ...Steve. I did not know you had it in you. I wish to congratulate you and your partner." "Um...thanks, big guy." Bucky replies dryly. "I hope your relationship goes smoother than I and Loki's. " "Well that was a bit too much information but...uh, thanks?" Natasha and Clint scoff at them from the couch as they attempt to socialise with the rest of the guests.

The party ends with them retiring late and tired into Steve's (no, their) room and collapsing in a heap on the bed, too tired to even budge.  
\---------------------------  
They go running in the morning with Sam. Just in central park. The view is nice, with little people dwelling in the park in the early hours. After a few times Sam doesn't even try to catch up anymore, just follows them at his own pace. Bucky sometimes passes Steve, lightly tapping his ass whenever he does, making Steve's face go beet-red and giving Sam a chance to jog up to Steve. "Thank god the worst thing he says to me is 'On your right'. Jesus. You guys couldn't be just a little more subtle?" 

Steve's laugh is light-hearted, and warm.  
\---------------------------  
When they don't have anything else to do (like saving the world), they like to spar in the gym.

It's really a sight when a supersoldier and an ex-assassin is doing hand-to-hand fighting. 

They've been sparring for hours now, with the avengers sitting nearby, absent-mindedly staring at their quick, forceful movements. Steve is close to winning, showing no sign of tiredness and giving Bucky no advantages, Bucky has to activate another strategy. Which happens to be kissing Captain America full on the mouth. After that Steve is dazed and loses focus, and Bucky grabs the chance to pin him to the ground, offering another light kiss to Steve.  
Which turns to many kisses.  
Which turns to more kisses, hot and open-mouthed and needy.

"Get a room!"

The avengers never watch them spar again.  
\----------------------------  
Being lost is a terrible thing.  
But Bucky doesn't have to worry about that now, because he's found.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yay? I'm posting something..? Making progress?  
>  BUt I really really really liked that prompt and omg I needed to write SOMETHING about Stucky I was just having so many feels.
> 
> I think this actually went okay. So, enjoy!


End file.
